You Could Be A Hero
by HetalianEarth
Summary: Each Chapter is a one-shot about bullying. If you do not like blood, violence, self-harm (cutting), small yaoi, snapped characters, and character death. Please do not read and hate on it, I worked hard on it. 1. Canada X Prussia 2. Belarus and siblings 3. Mafia!Romano and 9 year old Chibitalia 4. Latvia's suicide (I know but I needed someone for little Mikey D DX)


***Warning***

**This fanfic has some scenes that may cause sadness, madness, and other types of emotions. It includes: slight yaoi, snapped!Canada blood, self-harm (cutting), bullying, and violence. **

**Read at your own risk, if you do not like what is mentioned above please leave and do not hate.**

* * *

_No one sits with him he doesn't fit in…_

(Matthew's POV)

"Here you go ma'am," I handed the lunch lady my money then put my maple leaf wallet on the tray, grabbed it and headed to my normal seat by the window. I sighed as I sat. No one ever sits with me. I always get picked on too. It's like the other students think it's wrong to be Canadian or something. But maple it's not!

So what I like ice hockey and not football. Or have a Polar Bear instead of a dog. I silently chuckle at that thought and pull out the picture of Kumajirou that I keep in my pocket. The little bear cub's picture always soothes me. We're a lot alike, actually. We both love maple syrup pancakes. We were both adopted by Francis Bonnefoy. Both of our parents abandoned us when we were young.

I stroke the picture as if petting the cub then reluctantly put it up. I was about to start eating when my food abruptly splattered all over me.

"Hey!" I yell as I realize that my stepbrother, Alfred Jones, was the one to do that, Al's normal posse of Mathias Køhler, Gilbert Beilschmidt, and his commie boyfriend Ivan Braginski right behind him.

"Hey Maaattie~" Alfred said holding out the a longer than he should. He knows I really hate that.

"Alfred what the hell is wrong with you?!" I yell at him while brushing my food off, "look what you did, hoser, I have food all over me" I keep growling while they sneer.

"Oh and you so much better like that," Matthias smirked at his stupid joke while the others laughed.

Alfred stopped for a moment and thought a second, then said, "Matt, remember Iggy said ya' gotta babysit Peter for Tino and Berwald, wash the dishes, clean our rooms, and take the trash out." He gave a big smirk while I gawked at him.

"Half of those are YOUR jobs. Dad said-"

I got cut off by his stupidly annoying laugh, "they're all yours now" he eyed my wallet smiling then quickly snatched it before I realized and could have intervened, "and this is mine now; Need some money for the football game tonight."

"Alfred!" I shouted but dropped it when they started talking about what to do with their extra, stolen, money. Instead I choose to curse him under my breath. "Freaking money-stealers" I grumble slightly louder than I should.

My brother cocked his eyebrow and frowned, "what was that Matt?" he asked, "I don't like to be talked about behind my back, maple drinker" He practically spit the last few words out.

Frightened I stuttered, "N-nothing, now J-just go away and leave me alone!" I look into his navy eyes, trying to be brave, and see the colors dancing like demons in a fire pit. They look like him.

He gives his trademark grin and says, "c'mon dudes, let's go," and motions for his friends to follow. While they walk away (thank God they finally left me alone), I look over to where the teachers sat, and not one teacher had even bothered to even look.

I sigh, thanks a lot school system. "Stupid Alfred" I say to myself and cover my eyes with my hoody sleeve.

* * *

…_Cause you want to belong you go along…_

(Gilbert's POV)

Our group walks away from Matthew, laughing at the poor boy. I feel bad for him, I actually have had a small crush on him since he was adopted by Mr. Bonnefoy and Mr. Kirkland. That small crush has turned into a desire over the years.

I could NEVER tell my friends that though. They would freak out and shun me from everything, and that would be so un-awesome. But as we walk away, I turn my head to see my poor little Birdie sniveling into his sleeve. I almost run back but I catch myself and keep walking.

Matthias notices this and asks, "you ok, bro?"

I jerk my head up realizing I was looking at my shoes. "Uh, ja," I lie laughing, "everything's cool mein freund." I fake a smile while Alfred starts talking again. Laughing at his stupidness, we walk outside deciding to go off campus for lunch. Nothing much happened the rest of the day. Except that Sadik and Hercules got into another fight about their home countries and got ISS for five days. It was funny too! KESESESESESE!

Whenever I saw Birdie in the hall, it felt like I couldn't breathe. He looked so hurt. I wish I could hold him and tell him it is fine, and protect him. Whenever I thought that a wild blush would pop on my face and sometimes my buddy Antonio would say I look like a tomato.

I wish I could tell someone how I feel.

* * *

…_But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide. Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side…_

(Matthew's Pov)

The feel of the blade hurts, but then it feels like it cools and all the stress melts away. I look down at the cuts I've made and smile at the blood. If only I could do this to Al. Or to my biggest vein and end it all right here. No one would cry over me. I'm just the stupid little Canadian.

Right?

RIGHT?!

I start screaming. I'm lucky no one's home, they're watching perfect little Alfred play football. No one home, no one can hear my screams; and no one to stop me from taking papas gun.

The razorblade goes back down and another beautiful red mark appears. then another and another. I pause and lift the knife up, and stare at it in disgust. No. No, no, no. I'm not supposed to do that. I'm the good, angelic quiet one, aren't I? My look of disgust turns into a sadistic smile and I lay the sharp edge back onto my soft flesh. But all angels have their demons. And this little angel is about to turn into a devil.

~*~* the next day ~*~*

I looked at my watch. Good, about fifteen minutes before the bell rang. I look around; I'm standing at the main entrance to the school. Many students like to come in here to wait for the bell including Alfred and his friends. Weird Gilbert is staring at me again; this is the tenth time in the past two days I've seen him stare at me like that.

I brush it off and swing my bookbag off from my shoulder. It brushes my new cuts under my sleeve and I wince slightly. After an instant of hesitance I open my bag and gaze at the firearm inside.

My papa's GP 35 handgun sat peacefully between my books. It won't be peaceful for long. I take a long deep breath and pull out the gun.

It's time to let the demons out to play now, eh?

* * *

…_Heroes are made when you make a choice…_

(Gilbert's POV)

Matthew has a gun.

It was like torture to see him. Pain and madness filled his eyes and it seemed to be fueled by our bullying. And I know I could have stopped it, and it's killing me.

I bite my lip as everyone gasps and stops everything. Some are already on the ground with their hands over their heads. Others are just waiting. I look to Alfred. The older looks very shocked, completely baffled by what he sees. I scowl at him before turning my attention back to Matthew as he starts talking.

"So now you idiots see me?!" He yells, "When the shy one has a gun is when you pay attention to him, is that it?" he points his gun around at various people, at one point landing on me. He slowly brings it over to Alfred who starts sputtering things.

"M-Mattie, just c-calm down ok b-bro, w-we know you're better t-than this." Alfred stutters. He's shaking like crazy and he has his hands held up thinking it would protect him.

"Calm down? Calm down! Did you ever calm down when bullying me or anyone that wasn't perfect at this stupid school? No. YOU DON'T COME CLOSER!"

I look at my own feet not realizing that I had moved closer. I raise my hands and say calmly, "Matthew, I am sorry." I swallow nervously and start to creep forward. He flinches slightly and his frown deepens. "For letting them bully you, for going along with them, for everything." As I end this sentence I end up in front of him.

"Ich liebe dich, Matthew I love you" I hug him and he drops the gun, it goes flying towards the now awaiting police men.

They have their guns raised at my Birdie and ready to have shot him if he had started shooting. I wave my hand at them to try to dismiss them. Slowly, they lower their weapons and I go back to comforting Matthew.

"I'm sorry, I-I'm so sorry Gilbert, I-I-I didn't mean to…" He's stuttering and clenching me tightly his tears making my shirt all wet.

"Shh," I soothe, "It's ok mein libeling, it's ok. They'll forgive you, I have already."

~*~* A Week Later ~*~*

I finally hold Matthew in my arms. This is like a dream. Even if the dream involves me skipping school to see him, but awesomely worth it. I smile and nuzzle his golden locks as he looks up at me with those beautiful eyes. Instead of the fear, hate, and madness I had seen they're happy, loving, and positive. I often look back to the events of last week, what would have happened if I hadn't done what I did? Would he have killed someone or even taken his own life, if it went that far? I stood up for him, saved him, and now we will do the same for others that feel how Matthew felt.

We will become Heroes.


End file.
